The Wonderful Winston of Oz
by IAmTheRedLady
Summary: A conk on the head sends Dana into a fantasy.
1. Dana in Oz

The Wonderful Winston of Oz

"Hello?" called Dana. She walked into the old firehouse with her infant son Oscar in her arms. "Peter? Anybody?"

"Up here, Dana!" called Peter from upstairs. Dana climbed up the stairs. She entered the room where her friends Ray, Egon, Winston, Janine, and her boyfriend Peter were sitting in front of the TV. "Hey, Dana! How's it going?" said Ray cheerfully.

Dana smiled. "I'm fine." She handed Oscar to Peter.

"You want a Coke or something?" asked Ray.

"Sure."

Ray hopped up from the couch and headed over to the fridge. He pulled out a soda. "Here, catch!" he called over to Dana.

Ray tossed the Coke over to Dana. It slipped through her outstretched hands and…

Wham! The can banged Dana in the head.

"Ooh!" she groaned as she dropped the floor.

"Oh my God!" shouted Janine. They all hurried over to the woman lying on the floor.

Peter slapped Ray upside the head. "You bonehead!"

"Pete, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Really, I didn't!" sputtered Ray.

"It's alright, Ray," said Winston. "You didn't do it on purpose."

Egon pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Let's put her on the couch. Janine, you go get an icepack for her head."

Janine nodded and hurried out of the room. The guys picked Dana up and set her down gently on the couch.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" said Pete to Egon.

Egon nodded. "She should be fine. But she'll be out for a while."

Meanwhile, Dana was off in dream land…

* * *

><p>Dana opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground. She got up and looked around. "Oscar, I don't think we're in New York anymore," she said to the baby in her arms.<p>

"Well, of course not. You're in Oz," said a voice. "Can I help you?"

Dana turned around. In front of her stood a short, red-headed woman with glasses in a big, pink, puffy gown, and carrying a magic wand. "Janine?" said Dana.

The woman snapped her gum. "Sorry. The name's Glinda."

"Oh," said Dana. "Well, I'd like to get home if you don't mind. Is there anybody who can help me?" Dana asked.

"Well," thought Glinda. "I would go to New Emerald City and ask the Winston of Oz for help."

"Don't you mean the _Wizard_ of Oz?" asked Dana confusedly.

"No, I meant Winston."

"Oh. Well, how do I get there?" said Dana.

"Just follow the yellow brick road," said Glinda. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

Glinda pointed towards Dana's toes. "Nice shoes."

Dana looked down at her feet and noticed for the first time that she was wearing ruby slippers. "Oh, thank you." She looked back up, but Glinda was gone.

Dana shrugged. "Come on, Oscar," she said to her baby. And with that, they were off down the yellow brick road.

* * *

><p>After awhile, Dana and Oscar came to a cornfield with a scarecrow in it. There was a fork in the road. "Oh no, which way do I go now?"<p>

"Do you have to leave? Why don't you stick around?" said the scarecrow.

Dana gasped.

"What?" said the scarecrow. "Never seen a talking scarecrow before?"

"Um, no, I haven't. I'm Dana," she said.

"Nice to meet you. Would you mind helping me down?" asked the Scarecrow.

"Oh, sure." Dana walked over to the Scarecrow and helped him down off the wooden pole.

"Thanks a lot! So, where are you headed?" he asked.

"I'm going to New Emerald City. I'm going to ask the Winston of Oz to help me get back home," replied Dana.

"Would you mind if I came along? I want to ask the Winston for some brains," said the Scarecrow.

"You already seem smart enough to me," said Dana.

"Well, truthfully, I have PhDs in psychology and parapsychology, but still I should go with you. You know, to make sure nothing happens to you along the way. If that's okay with you and the Munchkin," he added.

"Munchkin? Oh, no, this is my son Oscar," explained Dana.

"Your son? Oh. You're married," said the Scarecrow disappointedly.

Dana smiled. "Divorced, actually."

The Scarecrow brightened. "Come on. Let's go!"

Dana smiled to herself. She couldn't quite explain it, but the Scarecrow was beginning to remind her of someone she knew…

And so they headed off.

* * *

><p>Along the way, Dana and the Scarecrow came across a forest full of apple trees. "Yum, apples!" cried Dana. She reached to pick one.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those trees like to slap wrists!" warned the Scarecrow.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

"What was that?" asked Dana.

"Oh, probably a lion or a tiger or a bear," said Scarecrow.

"Yeah, right. We're not even to that part of the story yet!" exclaimed Dana.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

"Don't worry, Dana! I'll protect you!" proclaimed the Scarecrow bravely.

She looked at him funny. "How? You're made of straw!"

Suddenly, out of the trees, stepped…a man made out of tin!

"See?" said Dana. "I could've told you that was going to happen!"

"Hey, does she have ESP or something?" asked the Tinman. "Believe me, I know ESP when I see it. I'm a parapsychologist."

"Ain't it a small world?" said the Scarecrow. "So am I."

"Was that your leg creaking?" Dana asked the Tinman.

"Yeah, it was. I need my joints oiled, and some suspension work and shocks, brakes, brake pads, lining, steering box, transmission, rear end…"

"Good grief! It sounds like you're falling apart!" Dana remarked.

"No, no, I'm okay…maybe new rings, mufflers, a little wiring...but what I really need is a heart," added the Tinman.

"Aw, you poor thing!" exclaimed Dana. She gave the Tinman a hug.

"Nice line. I should use that some time," the Scarecrow commented.

"Why do you want a heart anyway? You're already so sweet," asked Dana.

"Well, uh, the thing is…I don't have any friends." The Tinman blushed, which was hard to do, considering he was aluminum.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Scarecrow sarcastically.

"Of course you have friends!" said Dana, ignoring Scarecrow. "You have us!"

"Oh boy!" Tinman yelped with joy.

"Come to New Emerald City with us. We're going to have lots of fun," said Dana.

"Okay!" exclaimed the Tinman. And the group continued on their way.

* * *

><p>The forest was quickly growing thicker and darker. "It's kind of spooky here!" remarked Dana.<p>

"Don't worry. I'm here," said the Scarecrow comfortingly.

"It's not so bad. I bet if we sing, we'll feel better!" suggested the Tinman.

"Yeah, I don't think so," said the Scarecrow.

The group walked a bit further. As they did so, they came across a lion wearing a stethoscope. He was using it to listen to the inside of a tree.

"Ah! A lion!" exclaimed Dana.

"Aw, he looks friendly to me," said the Tinman.

"Then you go distract it while we make a run for it!" said the Scarecrow.

Tinman sighed. "Why do I always get the dirty jobs?"

He walked over to the Lion and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me-"

"Ah!" screamed the Lion.

"Ah!" screamed Tinman.

"Why are you screaming?" asked the Lion, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"I don't know, you screamed first," said Tinman.

"Oh, well you just startled me, that's all," said the Lion. "Plus I'm also not that social. In fact, I'm quite pusillanimous."

"Sorry, I don't speak brainiac," said Scarecrow.

"He means he's a scaredy-cat," said Tinman.

"I knew that," replied Scarecrow.

"Well, why don't you come to see the Winston with us? Maybe he can give you some courage," said Dana to the Lion.

"I find that highly unlikely; but alright, I'll come along," said the Lion.

And so Dana, Oscar, the Scarecrow, the Tinman, and the Lion all set off for New Emerald City.


	2. Off to See the Winston

"Oh, look! There it is! New Emerald City!" shouted Dana.

New Emerald City was gleaming and glistening in the sunlight. "It's so pretty!" exclaimed Dana.

"Art Deco. Very nice," commented Lion.

"Let's go!" Tinman yelled.

They began to run towards the gates to NEC. But what they didn't know was that the Ghastly Ghost of the West had put sleeping slime in their way.

"Ew! What's this goop all over the ground?" said Dana.

"Hm," said Lion. He whipped out an odd looking device.

"Is that a PKE meter?" said Dana.

Tinman gasped. "It's not just a PKE meter! It's the Ecto-Reader 5000! Where did you get that?"

Lion blushed. "I invented it."

"Oh my gosh! You're Dr. Ogon Wengler? Can I have your autograph?" sputtered Tinman.

"Before he starts groveling," Scarecrow cut in. "Will you please tell us what this gunk is?"

"Oh, right," said Lion. He turned back to his meter. "This stuff is pulsing with ectoplasmic energy. Hold on, I'm going to get a sample."

He pulled a Petri dish out his fur. "Whoa, you have pockets in your fur?" asked Scarecrow.

Lion nodded. "Invented that idea too. Patented 1992."

"That's almost as gross as drilling a hole through your head," said Scarecrow.

"That would've worked if my assistant hadn't stopped me," pouted Lion.

"Whatever, are you done playing with the slime now?" asked Dana impatiently.

"Oh yes. I can't wait to check this out at my lab," said Lion.

"May I be of assistance, Dr. Wengler?" offered Tinman.

"You can assist me in carrying Dana across this ick puddle," replied Scarecrow.

The two picked Dana up fireman-chair style, with her holding Oscar in her lap.

"Ew, this crap is all over my feet!" whined Scarecrow.

"You don't have feet," reminded Dana.

"Okay, fine. 'Ew, this crap is all over the straw sticking out of my pants!'" he amended. "That better?"

Dana laughed as they finally finished crossing the slime and set her down.

"Thank you," she said. "But you didn't have to do that, you know. I could've walked through."

"What, and mess up your pretty shoes?" said Scarecrow.

* * *

><p>The Ghastly Ghost of the West watched the group through his magical crystal ball. "Curses! They carried her across the slime! She didn't take off her shoes!"<p>

"So?" said his flying armadillo. "Why do you want her shoes?"

"Because they'd look great at a disco! Uh, I mean because they had belonged to my sister before that girl dropped a house on her."

"You're thinking of that other little girl, the one from Kansas. Dorothy or something," said the armadillo.

"Shut up!" said the Ghost.

* * *

><p>Lion was still on the other side. "Come on, Lion!" called Scarecrow. "Shake a leg!"<p>

"Um, I'm not sure if this stuff is safe to touch," said Lion back.

"But me and 'Crow touched it," said Tinman.

"Yes, but you two aren't living organisms. If I try to walk through this stuff-" the Lion began to say.

"Oh, for the love of God!" exclaimed Scarecrow. He stomped over and grabbed the Lion by the paw. "Come on, you coward!"

He dragged the Lion threw the slime. "No, wait!" shouted the Lion. "The ionization rates are off the charts! This could have disastrous results! This could-oh. We're across."

"See? And nothing happened," said Scarecrow.

"Huh. I guess you're riiiiiight…" The Lion's words trailed off into a yawn. He sighed and fell flat on his face, fast asleep.

Tinman hit Scarecrow upside the head. "Now look what you've done!"

"Well, I tried to warn him, but oh no, he wouldn't listen to reason! He just barged right through and-"

"Hey!" Dana shouted. "Arguing isn't going to do anybody any good. We need help!"

Suddenly, Glinda popped up beside her. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Glinda thank goodness! We don't know how to wake him up!" said Dana, gesturing to Lion.

"Allow me." Glinda held out her hand, palm up. She waved her wand at her hand and all of a sudden there was a glass of water in her hand. She threw the water at the Lion.

Lion jumped up. "Ah! What happened?"

Glinda smiled at Dana. "You're welcome."

"Why am I all wet?" asked the Lion.

Scarecrow put his hand on Lion's shoulder. "Cause you're cool like that."

Glinda scrutinized Lion for a moment then whispered to Dana, "He's kind of cute. Who is he?"

Dana laughed. "He's a scientist."

"Oh. Well, I have to go now. Ta-ta!" and poof, Glinda was gone.

"Well since Lion is awake, shall we?"

"Definitely," said Scarecrow. And they all proceeded to the city gates.

There was a guard standing in front of the gates to NEC.

"Hello," said Dana. "We'd like to see the Winston."

"Oh," said the guard. "Okay."

Dana gave her friend a quizzical look, then turned back to the guard. "Really? You'll let us in? It's that easy?"

"Sure," said the guard. "The Winston is a very sociable guy."

Dana and her friends shrugged as the guard opened the gates. They entered the city.

"Oh!" exclaimed Dana. "It's so pretty here! And so green! I wonder why."

"Maybe that's why," suggested Scarecrow pointing. Dana looked in the direction of Scarecrow's finger.

There was a little green ghost flying around, sliming everything! "How fascinating," remarked the Lion.

"No, that's just weird," said Scarecrow.

"It's awesome!" shouted Tinman.

The ghost turned around. He saw the group standing there and stared at them.

"It's looking at me, Tin," whispered Scarecrow.

"Don't move," whispered Tinman. "It won't hurt you."

Suddenly, the ghost started flying towards the group. They all jumped out of the way, except for Scarecrow, who just stood there yelling.

Splat! The Tinman raced over to Scarecrow, who now was covered in slime. "Crow, are you okay?"

"He slimed me," said Scarecrow, stating the obvious.

"That's great!" exclaimed Tinman excitedly. Suddenly, a man in a horse-drawn buggy rode up. "Hello, there! You going to see the Winston?

"Yes, we are!" said Dana. "Can you take us to him?

"Sure, but why don't I first take you somewhere so you can clean up a bit," suggested the man.

"Okay!" said Dana. She turned to her friends. "Come on, guys!"

The group loaded up into the buggy and headed off. They were bathed and groomed. Then they were taken before the Winston.

The Winston was a floating head, surrounded by smoke. He was a bit intimidating. "Um, maybe you should talk to him," whispered Scarecrow to Dana.

"That would be most prosperous towards our goals," added Lion.

Dana nodded and stepped towards the Winston. "Who are you and what is your business here?" asked the Winston in a clear booming voice.

Dana gulped. "I am Dana, the small and meek." She looked down at the infant in her arms. "This is Oscar, my son. We want to go back home to New York."

Scarecrow spoke up. "And I want a brain."

"I'd like a heart, if that's okay," added Tinman.

"Courage would be quite beneficial for me," said the Lion.

The Winston considered this for a minute. "If there's a steady paycheck in it, I'll give you anything you want."

"Um," said Dana, troubled. "We don't have any money."

"Oh," said the Winston. "Well, there is one other thing you could do for me."

"Uh oh. I'm almost too afraid to ask. What is it?" said Scarecrow suspiciously.

"Go and dispose of the Ghastly Ghost of the West," commanded the Winston.

The group gasped. "That would be impossible without highly technology," the Lion pointed out.

"Yeah, and the Tinman is afraid of ghosts!" added Scarecrow.

"Hey!" said the Tinman.

"That is what you must do. Or I'll won't grant your requests," said the Winston.

"Alright," said Dana decidedly. "We'll do it."


	3. Busted!

Dana (with Oscar in her arms, of course), Scarecrow, Tinman, and Lion walked tentatively the dark and spooky forest. It was even worse than the woods where they had met Lion. Dana shivered.

"Are you okay?" said Scarecrow.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, just a little creeped out."

Scarecrow smiled. Not his usual smirk, but a smile of comfort. "Don't worry, Dana. I'm here."

Funny, he'd said that to her before, but that time, it hadn't been as sincere. Now, it was completely serious. _God, _thought Dana. _He must be as scared as I am._

_Awk! Awk!_

The whole group jumped. Dana gulped. "It-it was just an owl," she said to her friends reassuringly. They nodded and continued on their way.

"Wait," said Lion. The group stopped again. "What's wrong, Dr. Wengler?" asked Tinman.

Lion pushed his glasses up his nose; he was thinking. "I'm not sure this is a good idea. We don't have a chance of defeating a ghost without the proper equipment."

"Well, I have an idea. But it's a little crazy," said Tinman. He opened his chest, as if he were a fridge. "I've been working on a way to entrap a ghost." He reached into himself and pulled out a ghost trap, such as the Ghostbusters used in their jobs.

Lion took the trap from Tinman and looked it over. "Interesting," he commented. "This could work…if we had way to temporarily hold the ghost in place, long enough for us to opened the trap and entrap it."

"Well, that's the crazy part," said Tinman. "I've working on a machine that shoots out a nuclear beam that takes hold of the ghost, kind of lassoing it."

"That's great!" said Dana. "Where is it?"

Tinman reached up and took off his funnel cap, which, they now observed, had a hose attaching itself to the inside of Tinman. "I _am_ the machine," he said bashfully.

"That's…weird," said Scarecrow.

"Not it's not, it's brilliant," said Dana defensively. "He just made it…portable."

"How does it work?" said Lion, marveling at the Tinman's innovativeness.

"Well, the actual apparatus is inside me. My cap acts as sort of a ward to the device," said Tinman, feeling a bit shy about all the attention he was getting. His finger extended towards a small switch on cap. "See, you just hit this button-"

_GLZZZZZZZRT!_ As Tinman hit the switch, the end of the cap emitted a bright stream of light. Or, at least what looked like light. But the gang noted that it certainly wasn't mere light as it ignited a nearby tree.

Tinman quickly shut it off. "Oops."

Lion scrutinized the cap. "Fascinating. With this trap and your…what did you call it?"

Tinman cleared his throat, "I call it a proton cap."

"Right. Well, with these devices, we have a definite chance of catching and containing the Ghost," said Lion.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Scarecrow impatiently. But they didn't get the chance to.

"That's them! Get 'em!" yelled a voice from above. The group looked up and saw some weird flying animals hovering over them.

"What are those things?" exclaimed Dana.

"_Dasypus novemcinctus airborea_," Lion replied.

"Huh?" she said, looking at him confusedly.

"Flying armadillo," he translated.

"Well, whatever they are, they're coming right at us!" exclaimed Scarecrow.

The armadillos dove down at the gang. They began attacking Tinman and Lion. "Dana, run!" yelled Scarecrow. "Get the kid and get out of heeeeeeeeeeeah!" His words trailed off into a scream as the armadillos grabbed him and started ripping him apart.

"No!" yelled Dana. "Leave him alone!" She ran over to try to pull the monkeys off of Scarecrow, but suddenly they grabbed Dana and Oscar up and started to fly off with her. "Ahhhh! Guys! Help!" she shrieked as the armadillos disappeared with her.

"No! Dana!" yelled Scarecrow.

* * *

><p>The armadillos dropped Dana and Oscar off in the the tower of the Ghastly Ghost's castle. The Ghost leered at Dana. "What a sweet little baby," he said evilly.<p>

"Wh-what do you want with me?" asked Dana shakily.

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time," the Ghost smirked. He picked up an hourglass off of a nearby table and turned it over. Sand began to run to the bottom half off the glass. "When the sand runs out of this hourglass, your life is over! I'll get you my pretty. And your little brat too!" the Ghost declared. He cackled and floated out the room, barring the door behind him.

Dana began to cry. She hugged Oscar to her and whispered fiercely, "I won't let him kill you, Oscar!"

She began to look around the room for a way to save her son.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the guys were hurrying to the castle to save Dana. "Come on, guys! Faster!" called Scarecrow.<p>

"Halt!" yelled a voice.

"Aw, crap," muttered Scarecrow. The guys turned around to see three big ugly Winkies had snuck up on them. "What are you doing here?" croaked one.

"Well, uh, we were just, uh…oh screw it, let's just beat them up!" said Tinman. And so they did. Then they quickly changed into the guards' uniforms.

"Does this tunic make me look fat?" asked Tinman.

"Yes, yes it does," replied Scarecrow.

"Alright. Now let's go save Dana," said Lion.

* * *

><p>Time was ticking faster and faster. "We've got to get out of here!" exclaimed Dana. Then she watched in horror as the last grains of sand slipped down into the glass's bottom. "Oh no, we're too late!" she whispered.<p>

"Yes, you certainly are," boomed a voice. Dana whirled around to find the Ghost floating behind her.

"Please don't kill us," Dana pleaded. "Don't kill my baby!"

The Ghost laughed mercilessly and prepared for the kill.

Suddenly, Scarecrow, Tinman, and Lion burst through the door. "Freeze, dirtbag!" shouted Scarecrow.

"No!" shrieked the Ghost. "Those cool red shoes will be mine!"

Dana stared at him confusedly. "Really? All you wanted were my shoes?"

"Well…yeah," said the Ghost sheepishly.

"Well, if that's all," Dana took off the ruby slippers. "Here. They were hurting my feet anyway." She handed her shoes over to the Ghost.

"Oh," said the Ghost surprisedly. "Thanks."

"Now, Tin!" shouted Scarecrow.

Tinman quickly whipped off his cap and flicked the switch. The cap released a particle beam, which attached itself the Ghost. The Ghost writhed and squirmed, fighting to get free.

"Lion, go!" directed Scarecrow. Lion slid the trap towards the Ghost and punched the button. The trap opened and sucked the Ghost in.

"Nooooooooooo!" howled the Ghost as he disappeared and trap snapped shut.

The guys walked over to the trap cautiously and stared at it. "It's in there," said Lion astoundedly.

"That wasn't such a chore, now was it?" mused Tinman cheerfully.

Scarecrow came over to Dana and Oscar. "You two alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, definitely. We're fine." She hugged him. "Thank you."

Lion cleared his throat. "Tinman, now that we've captured the entity, what do we do with it? It might be dangerous for it to stay in the trap."

Tinman nodded. "I've been thinking about that too. It has to be emptied into some sort of storage unit."

"Hmm," said Lion. "If you'd br willing to colloborate with me, I think we could definitely build a containment facility."

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe we could even catch other ghosts, once we had a place to dispose of them," suggested Tinman.

"Yeah," agreed Scarecrow. "We could start a business or something."

"But what would we call it?" wondered Tinman aloud.

"How about…Ghostbusters?" suggested Dana with a grin.


	4. Home at Last

"So, you have returned?" asked the Winston once Dana and her friends had come back to NEC.

"Yes sir. We've captured the Ghastly Ghost of the West," replied Dana.

"We came, we saw, we kicked its ass!" added Scarecrow.

"Very good," said the Winston. There was a pause.

"Well?" said Dana.

"Well, what?" asked the Winston.

"Aren't you going to grant our wishes now?" asked Dana.

"I'll consider it," the Winston replied.

"What! But we captured the Ghost, just like you asked!" exclaimed Scarecrow angrily. "What about the heart you promised Tinman, and the courage you promised Lion?"

"And Scarecrow's brain," added Tinman and Lion.

"I want to go home now!" exclaimed Dana.

"I said I'd consider it! The Great Winston of Oz has spoken!" boomed the Winston.

Oscar squirmed out of Dana's arms and crawled over towards a curtain. He pulled it open to reveal a tall, black man standing behind it speaking into a microphone. He turned and noticed everybody staring at him. He quickly closed the curtains. "Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain!"

Dana marched over and opened the curtain. "Who are you?"

"Uh…I'm the great and powerful…Winston of Oz," he admitted sheepishly.

"You? But you're just an ordinary man," said Dana confusedly.

The Winston hung his head. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry."

"But what about our wishes? What about my heart?" asked Tinman.

"Tinman, you don't need a heart. You have one of the most caring souls I've ever come across. If it's friends you want, it looks as though you've already found some," said Winston.

"Huh. I guess you're right. I have made friends, haven't I?" mused Tinman.

"What about my courage?" inquired Lion.

"Courage means facing your fears. You've already done that by defeating the Ghost. What you lack is self-confidence. Some people have enough for themselves and some left over," remarked Winston.

"And my brain?" asked Scarecrow.

Dana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Scarecrow, you don't need a brain. You're much better than you realize."

"I need to hear that. If I had this kind of encouragement on a daily basis, I could be a completely different man," said Scarecrow.

Dana smiled. Then she turned back to Winston. "You don't have a way to send Oscar and me home, do you?"

"On the contrary," said Winston. "Getting home is very simple."

"I suppose you're going to tell me that all I have to do is click my heels together and I'll be back in New York," said Dana skeptically.

"Huh? Of course not. That's not even possible," said Winston confusedly.

"Oh." Dana blushed.

"All you have to do is wake up," said Winston.

"Wake up?"

"Yes. You didn't know this was all a dream?" he asked.

"No," said Dana with a sigh. "But I suppose I should have guessed."

She turned back to the guys. She hugged Lion and Tinman. Then she turned to Scarecrow. "I think I'll miss you most of all."

He smiled and kissed her. He took her face in his hands. "Take care of the Munchkin for me."

Dana smiled. "Good-bye, everyone. I'll never forget any of you."

* * *

><p>Dana's eyes popped open. Five faces were looking down at her from above.<p>

"Hey, she's awake!" exclaimed Winston.

"Thank goodness!" Janine chided in.

"Dana! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean it! Honest!" Ray apologized excitedly .

"Are you alright, honey?" asked Peter anxiously.

Dana blinked. "Ugh. What happened?" she groaned.

"Ray hit you with a can of soda," said Peter.

Ray hit Peter upside the head. "That's not how it happened! I threw the can to her and it accidentally hit her!" Ray turned back to her. "Dana, I'm so sorry!"

It was coming back to her now. "Ray, it's alright. I'm not mad," she assured him.

"But you're okay, right?" asked Peter again.

Dana nodded. "I think so."

"You sure? I could sue Ray for damages," Peter continued, but he was just kidding. Mostly.

Dana laughed. "That's alright. I think we can settle this out of court."

Egon pushed his glasses up. "Dana, when you were unconscious, did you experience any kind of hallucination?"

"Yes…you were there…well all you were there. It was so strange. But it's all right, because I'm home." She hugged Oscar to her. "Oh Oscar, there's no place like home!"

* * *

><p><strong>From Redcatie7: Well, it's done! I really hope you all enjoyed it. Shout out to all the guys (and girls) who said such nice things about my story and critique it for me. Constructive criticism is the only way to improve one's work.<strong>

**I'm working on a new Ghostbusters series call "GB+Me." The first one is called "One of the Boys." I hope it will be out soon!**


End file.
